legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 17: Part 2/Transcript
Part 2 October 16, '''2006'. 900 hours'' Uganda Ensure successful capture of Tiger Mafia leader '''Richard' ''Black Ops unit lead by '''Lieutenant Gerald Walsh' to strike Tiger Mafia Base'' (Walsh is seen approaching the camp's armory.) Walsh: Hey. Monty. Sgt. Monty: Hey Gerald. I got you an early Christmas present. (Monty is seen with a Vapr-XKG) Walsh: That a Vapr you got there, Jason? Sgt. Monty: It's got superior mobility and a high fire rate. I even added a Recon Scope. Walsh: Thanks. (Walsh takes his loadout and makes his way to his squad.) Walsh: Okay! Agent William gave us intel on the Tiger Mafia base! They're hiding out in an abandoned school. Our team infiltrates and takes out any of Richard's clowns! Richard, on the other hand, is to be taken alive! Mallace: Sir! Why don't we kill the guy? Walsh: No! The agent wants him alive! Mallace: All due respect, Sir, but he and his mafia had Uganda in fear for a long time! Walsh: I don't make the assignments, Mallace! Straighten out, soldier! (To the squad) Let's move! (Walsh and his squad meet up with a squad from the Ugandan military. The Commander is about to address his soldiers.) Commander: (Ugandan) I don't know how you let the Captain get killed. You knuckleheads stay far away from me. And remember - chop the head off Richard the Tiger Mafia. Got it? Soldiers: Yes Sir! Commander: (Ugandan) This is no time for jokes. The Captain was caught with his pants down. Remember your training and don't shoot each other. Soldier: Yes Sir. Commander: (Ugandan) Captain Alex was an idiot. Anyone you see is a threat. The Mafias look stupid, but they've killed more people than you. Now, pretend to listen... (The soldiers and Walsh's squad crouch to see what the Commander is planning.) Commander: (Ugandan) We will crawl through their sewage. The trenches will lead us to their toilets. They are operating from what looks like an old grade school. We will attack from the playground with the chopper. Soldiers: Yes Sir! Commander: (Ugandan) My spies confirm - that this will be a complete surprise to Tiger Mafia. Soldiers: Yes Sir! Commander: Okay? Soldiers: Yes Sir!! (The Soldiers move out. Walsh approaches the Commander.) Walsh: (Ugandan) My team will act as support. You give the order and we move in. Commander: Okay. (The Ugandan Military move out.) Sgt. Monty: That guy must really be pissed off with his men to tell them to stay far away from him. Walsh: No shit. (Richard and the Tiger Mafia enters their base. Richard turns his attention to one of his men.) Richard: (Ugandan) Steal a helicopter from the Police. Man: Yes sir! Richard: (Ugandan) I want you to bomb the city! Create a distraction! They love Uganda more than they hate me! Understand?! Man: Yes sir! Richard: (Ugandan) Go. Go. Go. (To his other men) What are you looking at?! Guard the base!!! (The Mafia member is seen riding his motorcycle to the Police Station. Back in the base...) Richard: (Ugandan) The military is about to attack! Gunman: (Ugandan) Right now? Richard: (Ugandan) Yes, now! With choppers! Gunman: (Ugandan) Choppers? (The mafia spy is seen outside the station. He gets out wire cutters and cuts the fence open. He sneaks up to a watch post and an officer sees him. He takes out the officer and approaches another one and snaps his neck. He spots the helicopter and approaches it. He gets in and starts it up. Walsh and his squad appear outside the base.) Walsh: TACCOM, we've approach the target building. TACCOM: Copy all. Hold position. Do not engage until instructed to do so. Walsh: Understood. (Mallace then sees someone being taken into the base.) Mallace: Sir! They got a hostage! Walsh: Our orders are to wait, Mallace! Mallace: Forget it! I'm going in! (Mallace runs to the base.) Walsh: MALLACE! STAND DOWN!! (Gets on Comms) TACCOM, one of our is already going in! TACCOM: Stand down! Do not follow! Walsh: Affermative. (In the stolen chopper...) Mafia Spy: (Ugandan) Hello? Hello? I'm over Kampala. Radio: (Uganda) Bomb anything big and important. Mafia Spy: (Ugandan) I see a glass building ahead. Radio: (Ugandan) Destroy it! Destroy it! Mafia Spy: Target confirmed. (The chopper destroys the building and keeps going. He continues to use the chopper to destroy numerous buildings in the city.) TACCOM: Be advised! Stolen helicopter is destroying city property in Kampala's airspace! Overriding Agent William's orders! Attack that base now! Walsh: Let's go!! (The squad moves towards the base. Gunshots are heard.) Walsh: Fuck! Mallace, you idiot! You better not be dead!! (On the other side of the base, Mallace enters without detection.) Richard: (Ugandan) What are you doing here?! Go back and fight!!! (To Puffs) Puffs - these are your skilled fighters?! (Mallace approaches) Mallace: (Ugandan) Those punks don't look so tough! (Richard's attention turns to Mallace. Eventually, the rest of the squad enter.) Walsh: Mallace, you better have a damn good excuse for this! (Richard then turns his attention to Walsh. Walsh aims his Vapr at him.) Richard: (Ugandan) You haven't thought this through! Walsh: (Ugandan) I could say the same about you. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 17 Category:Transcripts